


Unexpected

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 有时世界会在一息之间天翻地覆。“精神链接的建立更强调的是相容性，而不是情感上或……肉体上的亲密。我理解也接受你和其他人建立关系，恋爱甚至结婚。”“我自己可以决定我想要怎样，该死的。”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. 晴空星河

有时世界会在一息之间天翻地覆。你走在路上，你头疼起来，你昏倒在地，你被检测出天赋觉醒，你是向导，你被登记进入系统，你被强制选修向导课程（好像你为了提前一年从医学院毕业还不够忙似的），你被分配给一个在职军人，你从有限的时间段和地点中选出比较不那么麻烦的选项，你女朋友和你分手因为她显然认为你会和你根本不认识的那个军人（男性，顺便说）从此双宿双飞，你被建议尽量避免过于鲜艳的颜色、过于刺鼻的气味和过于刺耳的噪音，你想，去他妈的。

麦考伊穿了一件火烈鸟衬衫和一条粉红色裤子，从妈妈的橱柜里翻出几瓶香水喷得浑身都是，从床底下找到尘封多年的金属链子和手镯，然后在终端下载了死亡金属一百首。他走进约定的会议室，满意地看到那个通知他一切噩运的文书官吓得满脸苍白。他看向房间里另一个人，中年男性，金褐色的头发梳得一丝不苟，阳光下蓝眼睛近乎银色。他背手站在窗边，穿着星舰军官的灰色制服，锋利如尖刃，沉稳如雕塑。一个礼节性的微笑在他嘴角绽放。

“那么，你一定是派克舰长，”麦考伊伸出手，金属手镯叮当作响。

派克握住他的手，短促而有力地摇晃了一下，旋即松开。“你一定是麦考伊先生。”

“医生，”麦考伊强调。

“麦考伊医生，”派克纠正。离开阳光直射后，他的虹膜呈现出浅淡的蓝色，让麦考伊觉得如同一脚踩空。“谢谢你愿意见我。”

“我没多少选择，”麦考伊用尖刻掩饰了漏拍的心跳，“至少我没看到不这个选项。”

“麦考伊先生……！”文书官尖叫起来。麦考伊瞪了他一眼。“医生。”

“你还不是一名医生，”文书官警告他。“仍然是个博士，”麦考伊说。“而且我只是在说实话。”

“派克舰长是星舰史上最年轻的舰长，”文书官脸颊上浮现出淡淡的红晕，“他立功无数，像你这样的人如果不是觉醒了天赋是绝不可能见他一面的。”

“我是密西西比大学史上最年轻的医学博士，”麦考伊不屑地说，“我第一次拯救生命是在十七岁，像他这样的人如果不是觉醒了天赋是绝不可能见我一面的。”

派克笑了出来。麦考伊愤怒地看向他，后者对着文书官偏了偏头。“我希望能有一点私人时间。”

愤怒的文书官离开了房间。派克转向麦考伊，笑意仍然闪烁在他的眼角。“介意坐下来吗，麦考伊医生？”

麦考伊无言地拖出一张椅子。派克在他对面坐下。“很抱歉我们不得不在这种情境下会面，”他看起来足够真诚，“如果我说我也没有多少选择的话，能否让你消消气呢？”

麦考伊抿进嘴唇。“我不是在生你的气，”他硬梆梆地说，“我只是——这整个系统都很荒谬。它侵犯了我的隐私和自由。不像你，我是一个平民，我没有签署任何条款把自己的——不管这是什么，”他举起手在自己头脑边比划了一下，“装在银盘子里交出去。”

“不错，”派克颔首，“我对你的前女友也很抱歉。”

“什么？！”麦考伊恼火起来，“嘿，这已经是——”

“不，不，”派克又笑了起来，“是李文书官告诉我的，”他指了指门，“当然他可能有点……立场过于偏颇了。”

“他无权这么做，”麦考伊愤怒地说，尽管他也清楚八卦以下别人的情感生活不算什么犯罪。派克笑了笑。“现在，医生，我无意贬低你的专业素养和知识水平，但做为一个觉醒了几十年的人，我想我可以在这个——”他模仿麦考伊在空中比划了一下，“——方面说点什么？”

“那就说吧，”麦考伊抱起手臂，“又不是说我能阻止你。”

派克，当然，又笑了笑。“你一定知道我们被期望建立起精神链接。这样一来，我疯掉的可能性大大降低。至少在这个方向上，我是受益方，所以星舰也向你提供了大量的政策倾斜，如果你还没看过的话，我建议你把李文书官发给你的文档都过一遍。”

“我读过了，”麦考伊说，“这是我没有提前一周不洗澡的唯一原因。”

“是啊，我能闻到你的沐浴液，”派克低声说——太低了，麦考伊怀疑他并不打算让自己听见，但反正他是听见了，而且为此打了个寒颤。派克似乎注意到了他的局促，移开了目光。“我想强调的是，精神链接的建立更强调的是相容性，而不是情感上或……肉体上的亲密。我理解也接受你和其他人建立关系，恋爱甚至结婚，”他的肩膀抽动了一下，似乎是在考虑要不要耸耸肩，最后决定不了，“只要你能够在需要的时候赶到我身边。”

“最好在你的星舰上服役，”麦考伊补充。

“那自然是最好的情况，但我并不强求这一点，”派克重新看向他。“我非常清楚我是精神链接的受益方，所以我会尽量减少你受到的影响。”

他的视线如有实质，麦考伊不自在地转了转椅子。“你在表现你的慷慨，”他努力让自己听起来尖刻一点。

“我在表现我的感激，”派克说。

麦考伊从他的视线中逃开。他清了清嗓子。“这一个小时人们通常会做什么？”他明知故问。

“你愿意做什么都可以，”派克说。他往后靠了靠。“我们可以聊聊天，或者玩游戏。如果你乐意的话，我也可以向你展示如何使用精神力量。对你正在修的向导课程应该会有所帮助。”

“真的吗？”麦考伊怀疑道，“哨兵和向导的精神力量不是不一样吗？”

“是不一样，”派克赞同道，“但有一个活生生的哨兵应该可以帮助你更好地理解你的力量。此外，我也有过和向导合作的经验，所以我相信我能提供一点帮助。”

麦考伊点点头。“很好。我希望尽早通过这门课。所以我们怎么开始？”

派克思考了片刻。“你的进展如何？”

“我不知道，”麦考伊不情愿地承认道，“我不知道你说的精神力量是怎么样的，我没感觉和以前有什么差别。就只是……”

“更敏锐一点，”派克补全道，“一般来说，你会觉得别人的情绪更加明显一些。在适应的过程中，你也许会被告知你的情绪变得更加容易波动。”

麦考伊耸耸肩。“看来你是真的有经验。”

“我是有，”派克站起来。“让我们从这里开始。如果我靠近一点可能会容易一些，你介意吗？”

麦考伊摇摇头。派克绕过长桌，走到他身边。他没有拉开一张椅子坐下，取而代之，他单膝跪在麦考伊身前。麦考伊咽了口唾沫。“需要这么近吗？”他紧张地问道。

“你介意吗？”派克问道。

“不，”麦考伊逞能道。“现在做什么？”

“闭上眼睛，”派克说。麦考伊闭上眼。“你能感受到我吗？”

“我能听到你的呼吸声，”麦考伊指出。 _我能感到你的体温。_ “当然我能感觉到你。”

“不，不是那样，”派克轻轻地说，他的声音很好地融进麦考伊眼前的黑暗中。“我在试着调动我的情绪。集中精力，告诉我你感到什么？”

麦考伊皱起眉。他感到什么？他感到不舒服， _即使经过窗户的过滤，阳光仍然太晒了。他身上的香水互相作用成讨厌的味道，一直让他想打喷嚏。还有他的衬衫，火烈鸟，说真的？这也太丑了。那手镯是没洗干净吗？有多少灰尘在里面？天啊，他又想打喷嚏了。这整套行头都笨拙得可笑。典型的青少年。_

“我不是个天杀的青少年，”麦考伊气恼地睁开眼睛说，“我已经22岁了。等等，刚才那是？”

“我知道，”派克翘起嘴角，“以及，不，这不是读心术。你感受到的应该是一种情感，具体的思绪是你附加的理解。”

麦考伊眯起眼睛。“你是在暗示我觉得我自己是个青少年吗？”

“我没有这么说，”派克无辜地说罢，转移了话题，“闭上眼睛再试一遍。然后我们试试睁开眼睛这么做。”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼才闭上眼睛。这一次他什么也没有感觉到，直到他眼前的黑暗中出现了不小细腻的光点，它们以某种难言的规则旋转起来。它们时而团聚，时而散去，每一颗都有自己的颜色。其中一颗逐渐变大了一些， _他知道它是美丽的蓝白色。随着它的靠近，他不禁微笑起来。他几乎能感到暖风拂过发梢，苹果花的香气追逐着行人。他能感到脚底的地面变得松软，而头顶的灯光变得炽热，他感到——_

“啊，家……”麦考伊叹息着说。

“正是，”派克轻声应和。“你做得很好。”

麦考伊慢慢睁开眼睛，仍然沉浸在即将归家的快乐中。他无言地凝视着派克，突然注意道：“你的眼睛，它们现在是银色的。”

“是吗？”派克抬了抬眉毛。“有人说过我的眼睛太吓人了。”

“狗屎，它们很美丽，”麦考伊细数其中细小的斑点。“它们像晴天的星星。”

“谢谢，我不觉得那是真实存在的景象，”派克微笑起来。“现在专注一点，别闭上眼睛。”

麦考伊干瞪着眼睛。在这么近的距离，他能看到派克额头上浅浅的纹路，它们和他脸上其他皱纹一起组成了一张迷人的地图， _他想知道它指向何方？他注意到派克挺直的鼻梁延伸向窄窄的鼻头，指向浅粉色的薄唇。他是不是所有地方都是这样浅得如同褪色？上帝啊，他甚至没有雀斑……但他肯定有的吧？在紧紧包裹着他的身体的制服下面……主啊，文书官说他很有吸引力的时候绝不是下半身在说话……_

麦考伊跳了起来。“你说过——你自己说过不需要情感上的亲密的！”

派克看起来十分惊愕。麦考伊感到脸上烧了起来。他是感受到了派克的情绪还是……？要是后者的话也太尴尬了！他抬手捂住脸。他听见派克走向他。“我很抱歉，”派克柔声说。

麦考伊从手指缝中看向他。“所以那是你……？”

“我本来打算想点悲伤的事情，”派克说，“负面的情绪通常比较有穿透力，但是你……你确实很有吸引力，”他后退了一步，看起来有些尴尬。“我很抱歉，我分心了。”

麦考伊放下手，继续瞪着他。被欺骗的愤怒还在他思绪中燃烧，但他也情不自禁地感到一阵……自满，这个人——比他大二十几岁，见过无数外星人，见鬼，甚至可能上过无数外星人——觉得他有吸引力？

绝不是他这段时间经历过的最糟糕的事情。

麦考伊清了清嗓子，瞄了一眼时钟，他们还有半个小时。“我原谅你，”他可能稍微有点刻意把声音压低沉一点，“现在我们做什么？”

“我们可以继续练习这个，我会逐渐拉开距离，”派克又后退了一步，“或者你可能想试下另一个方向。”

“另一个方向？”

“是的，向导能够用自己的情绪感染他人，”派克拉开一张椅子坐下，麦考伊跟着坐了回去。“这是你能让我受益的主要原因。想一件愤怒的事情，先别告诉我。”

这不是什么难事，麦考伊轻而易举地想起了他的前女友，她用那种狂热的语气说“你们结婚的时候一定要邀请我做伴娘”——操！麦考伊抬手揉了揉眉头。“然后呢？”

“试着把它投射给我，”派克微微皱起眉，“有的向导会想象一个喇叭，或者投影仪，或者其他具体的形象来帮助投射，你可以都试一试。”

于是麦考伊试了试。他不太懂喇叭怎么操作，所以他试着在脑海中把前女友装进大屏幕里，然后放映。他瞥向派克，后者仍然是一副波澜不惊的神情。

“成功了吗？”麦考伊问道。

派克摇摇头。麦考伊又放映了一遍。

“我听说重点是投射这个过程，”派克说，“或者你可以试着想象把那段记忆塞进我的脑海里，物理上的。”

麦考伊视线上移，盯着派克的头顶，条件反射地开始模拟开颅手术。他在想象中切开派克的头皮，锯开颅骨取下来，然后剪开脑硬膜。得以窥见其下跳动的大脑时，派克轻轻咳了一声。“你现在在想什么？”

“开脑，”麦考伊心不在焉地说，“嘘，我要开始缝合了。”

派克叹了口气，安静下来。麦考伊开始缝合脑硬膜。将切割下来的颅骨固定好后，他一层层地把肌肉、皮瓣缝合回去。他松了口气，视线下移，开始检查派克的瞳孔，当然，它们是正常的。

“手术成功了？”派克问道。

“算是吧，”麦考伊摸向手腕准备扯下手套，手指触摸到皮肤时才想起他并没有真的进行手术。“我没有对大脑本身进行手术，只是打开了颅骨，然后缝回去。”

“你很喜欢你的工作，是不是？”派克没有笑，但他的眼睛十分柔软。“我重新温习了一遍我进入星舰的理由。你让我想起了我第一次坐上舰长椅的时候。”

他们对视了片刻。

“再试一次，”派克低声说，“换一种情绪。”

麦考伊想象着前女友站在他们身边，看看派克，然后看看麦考伊，露出一个狂热的笑容。派克僵了一僵。“你似乎掌握了诀窍。”

麦考伊立刻放弃了想象。“谢谢。”

“部分是因为我们的相容度很高，”派克告诉他，“你还需要继续练习，直到你能熟练地选择感受、屏蔽或投射。这是很有用的技能。”

“我可以想象，”麦考伊承认道。他再次看向时钟。“今天就这样了？”

派克点点头，站起身来，朝麦考伊伸出手。“我希望能再次见到你，麦考伊医生。”

麦考伊踟蹰了片刻。“这不是强制性的，”派克立刻解释道，“如果你不想再见到我，我可以理解。”

“但我还是得继续见其他哨兵，是不是？”现在麦考伊已经没有那么愤怒了。派克点点头。“你足够好了，我猜。”麦考伊握住派克的手。

派克点点头。“谢谢你，医生。那么，期望下次见面。”

他拉开门，文书官紧张地迎向他们。“派克舰长，我需要记录这次会面的结果。”

派克再次看向麦考伊，在他点头之后，派克才说：“不错。请尽快安排下次会面。”

文书官放松下来。“这边走，舰长。麦考伊先生——”

“医生，”麦考伊不耐烦地说。

“——你可以离开了。”文书官无视了他。

麦考伊翻了个白眼，大步走出房间。

他可以感觉到一阵轻快的情绪，但他分不出来那是他的还是派克的。


	2. 绿野之息

接下来两周麦考伊每周都与派克会面，在派克的指导下他开始尝试建立精神屏障，以及处理过载的异源情感。他的向导课程进展顺利，刚好填补了失恋后的空闲时间。一切看似都好，直到噩梦在第四周的深夜来袭。

麦考伊从床上滚落，心脏几乎要跳出胸腔。他本能地知道这是他的哨兵的噩梦。他还不知道如何远程安抚哨兵，所以他只能努力让自己冷静下来，同时挖出文书官的电话。

“……麦考伊先生？”文书官听起来有些迷糊。“派克在做噩梦，”麦考伊把通讯器夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，匆匆套上裤子，“我需要去他身边。现在！”

“你还在校园中吗？”文书官立刻进入了工作状态，“我会在十分钟内感到你的宿舍楼下。”

原来派克住在二十分钟车程的城郊。文书官飞速键入密码打开门，麦考伊撞开他奔向情绪最激烈的地带。派克的房间一片惨白，麦考伊迟疑地看了眼自己身上黑色的外套。

“没事的，”文书官说，“你需要任何帮助你抢夺他注意力的助力。我会在客厅等你。”

“我该怎么做？”麦考伊匆匆抓住他的手臂。

“我不知道，”文书官说，“我没有觉醒。”

他从麦考伊手中挣脱出去，轻轻掩上门。麦考伊看向派克。出乎他意料，哨兵看起来并不痛苦。他睁着眼睛，但表情空白，仿佛正在放空思绪。

麦考伊闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，然后慢慢呼出去。“派克舰长？”他走上前去，抬手碰了碰派克的手，他——

**_炮火。_ **

_无声的炮火在黑暗中四处爆发。他的脚下是一片虚无。他漂浮着。_

**_寂静。_ **

_他在尖叫，但没有声音。他挥舞着四肢，妄图能碰到什么……任何什么。一切都像是电影中的慢动作镜头，他漂浮着，看着炮火撕裂了黑暗中唯一的光。_

_**星舰。** _

_她洁白美丽的身体伤痕累累。在他看向她的那一刻，如同电影中写定的巧合那般，她轰然破碎，无数碎片流向每一个方向。在那之后，一切光亮相继熄灭。_

_**黑暗。** _

_他唯一的希望已经失去了。他还可以活多久？他携带了支持十二小时舱外活动的氧气，在那之后，他还能屏息五分钟。_

_**虚无。** _

_他还能保持理智多久？_

_**恐慌。** _

_他模模糊糊地听到了充满恐惧的哭喊声。那是什么？这里不应该有声音，不应该有一切。太空，这里是一团裹挟着无数未知危险和病原体的巨大墓园，而他被活活埋进棺材中。_

_**尖叫。** _

_他的手中抱持着什么？不是行走服内部柔软的布料。不，那是人类的皮肤……人类。他下意识地收紧了怀抱，从他怀中重力重新生长，牵引着他下落。_

_**人类？** _

_又一阵恐慌击中了他。这不对劲。这不是他的恐慌。他已经……他已经经历过这个很多次了，对了，他已经回到地球了。他习惯了，在他死去的时候他会醒来（或者无法醒来），但这新鲜的恐慌……_

_**向导。**  
_  
他眨了眨眼睛。现在他可以看到怀里有一团黑色。他用力闭上眼睛，再睁开时清楚地看到他的向导。年轻人满脸泪水，眼神空洞。他颤抖着、辐射着恐惧，即使派克已经从噩梦中醒来。

“麦考伊医生？”派克抓住麦考伊的肩膀摇了摇。“麦考伊？你能听到我吗？”

没有回应。派克揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头。他把趴在自己身上的麦考伊裹进怀里，顺着他的脊柱一下下抚摸。“我们回来了，”他耳语道，“我们回来了，你能感觉到吗？我们在地球上。你能感到重力吗？听我说话，麦考伊。我们安全了，我们在地球上……”

他尽可能地让自己冷静下来，想象着所有那些正面的情感，那些心理医生和其他向导引导他提取出来的、能让他最快恢复平静的记忆。 _幼年纵马于其中的草场，青草曝晒后的气味，第一次换上崭新的学员制服，在树阴下享受的鸡肉三明治，走出星舰时第一缕轻风……_ 这一次比以往任何一次都容易得多，因为向导占据了他的全部感官：他的声音（已经开始沙哑），他的触感（他的发茬贴着他的脸颊，激起轻微的刺痛），他的气味（沐浴露的气味更重了，他几个小时前才洗过澡），他的重量（像锚一样牢牢牵扯着他）。随着他逐渐冷静下来，麦考伊也在他怀中慢慢放松下来，他可以看到巨大的惊愕缩小到医生能够处理的那一瞬间。年轻人紧紧抱住他，放声大哭。

“没事了，没事了，我很抱歉，已经没事了，”派克继续安抚着他的向导。他半心半意地想着不应该把年轻人卷进来的，他还无法处理派克这样毁得彻底的烂摊子。

“我很抱歉，”麦考伊闷闷地说。“我很抱歉我帮不上你。”

“不，不，你做得很好，”派克立刻压下了无关的思绪，继续专注于麦考伊。“你注意到我需要帮助，你把我拉回来了，你分流了我的情绪。你做得很好，麦考伊。向导就是这样工作的。”

“向导就是这样工作的？”麦考伊听起来惊魂未定。派克立刻补充道：“是的，但有经验的向导能够同时维持精神屏障，避免受到极端情绪的冲击。你能试着撑起来吗？我们上次成功过，是不是？”

“让我试一试。”麦考伊低声说。他抽了抽鼻子。派克能够感到他的努力，但源源不断的负面情绪仍然冲击着他。派克勾住麦考伊的腿弯，让两个人从胸口到小腿完全贴合，他人的重量带来的安定感在两个人思维之中回响。“做不到也没关系，最难的步骤已经过去了，现在我们好好休息一会儿吧。”

麦考伊嗯了一声。他的身体逐渐放松下来，呼吸越来越平稳。他的腿猛的抽搐了一下，派克惊醒了片刻，注视着麦考伊沉沉睡去。派克把麦考伊被泪水沾在脸上的头发拨开，抚平麦考伊紧缩的眉头，跟随着向导辐射出的睡意进入梦乡。

* * *

“嗨。”

派克睁开眼睛，望进一片榛绿色中。哨兵的视力让他能轻而易举地注意到森绿中夹杂的金色斑点， _就像阳光穿过林叶落在苔藓覆盖的地上，让他想起新鲜空气的味道。_

“嗨，”他说。

麦考伊动了动头。“新鲜空气？”

派克困惑了片刻。“我可以打开窗？”

“不，你会想起新鲜空气的味道？”麦考伊笑起来的时候一点也不像一个年轻的天才医生。然后他皱起眉来，感到困惑。“你不是说这不是读心术吗？”

派克抿紧了嘴唇。“这是链接。”

麦考伊皱起眉头。一定是感到了派克的抗拒。“我哪里做错了吗？”他立刻问道。他的眼睛如此明亮，他的态度如此开放，这些都反映在他敏锐专注的思想里。在那里，派克感觉到，有一处让人痛惜的伤痕在流血，那是派克的噩梦留下来的痕迹。他想知道它是否会痊愈，还是会在一次又一次的反复撕裂中溃烂。与之相对，他的思想中徘徊的种种负面情绪削弱了许多。被分流了。

“停下，”麦考伊说。他伸出手盖住派克的眼睛，好像这样派克就不会去想了一样。即使在半心半意的恼火中，他的喜爱之情也在逐渐增长着。派克能看到这链接——以及他们之间的关系——能成长到何等强壮的地步，足够他们跨越整个星系仍然互相支持，那时，当他在太空中探索的时候，当他下令夺走生命并承受生命被从自己身边夺走，当他目送着新生的或古老的文明消亡而他只能选择观察，永远有一片带着绿草气息的新鲜空气在他唇齿间流动。

而那代价是，无论麦考伊身居何处，他永远会被寂静的战火纠缠。他会承受派克受到的所有伤害，分担派克犯下的一切错误。可能是在手术中，可能是在研究室里，突然切断的链接会让他瞬间崩溃，在那之后，如果他还没有被精神上的巨大创伤夺走年轻的生命的话，他也会失去他的生活。

这是不对的，从一开始就不对。没有人应该承受这种命运。所以至少派克可以让链接就此黯淡下去，趁它还算脆弱。

“我会的，”派克说。他把思维保持在低语的水平。“现在能否请你从我身上起来？”

麦考伊骤然红了脸，匆匆爬起来。派克缓慢地坐起来，全身上下的关节发出饱受折磨的叹息。他活动四肢，注意到麦考伊移开眼睛，羞涩混合着欲望撞进派克的心里。链接的强度令他惊讶。他们怎么说的？麦考伊的思想具有极高的包容度。意味着他可以轻易地和任何他想要的人建立链接。不像派克，直到四十多岁才等到一个能够充分包容他的向导。

几步远外麦考伊猛地转过身来。“我有一种感觉，你在想一件我不会喜欢的事情。”

“也许，也许不是，”派克说。他站起来，从衣柜里取出衣物换上，然后转过来看向等待的麦考伊。“你是独自过来的吗？”

麦考伊睁大了眼睛。李文书官的身影在派克的思维中一闪而过。他们下楼时麦考伊抱怨道：“他还是不肯叫我医生，你敢相信吗？已经这么久了！”

派克让自己笑起来。他唤醒了蜷缩在沙发上的文书官，向他道谢。

“成功了，是吗？”文书官激动地在他们两人之间来回扫视，“你们建立了链接？”

“是，”派克说，“所以我可以重新回到星舰上了。”

“什么？”麦考伊困惑地问。他美丽的思想正在全速运转着。派克向他投去歉意地一瞥。“请取消下一次会面。”

文书官看起来一样困惑。“但是……但是你们需要时间加强链接，学会使用链接……而且链接会随着距离拉大而减弱，你可能无法通过复职评估……”

“我可以，”派克坚定地说，“请安排我的复职评估，李文书官，我期望尽快回到舰桥上。”

文书官迟疑地从包里掏出PADD。从他身后和他思维深处传来一阵被背叛的剧痛，派克不得不闭上眼睛，做了个深呼吸。 _当然他不想要我，他只是为了工作。我太愚蠢了，居然会相信他……_ 他几乎能看到又一道伤口开始流血。 _他为星空着迷，当然不会欣赏区区一片森林。_

派克睁开眼睛。他必须尽快离开麦考伊，在他能够造成更多伤害之前。

_你今天没有安排吗？_

_啊，现在他在赶我走了。_ “我先回去了，”麦考伊说，“我猜我短时间内不会再见到你了，舰长？”

派克最后一次端详着那双漂亮的眼睛。

“不。”他说。“你可以继续享受你的生活了，麦考伊医生。”

_我当然会好好享受操蛋的生活。_

缓缓闭合的特制大门切断了麦考伊其余的情绪。


	3. 终结之始

派克走进河滨市的酒吧，发现即使在阔别六年之后，他对麦考伊的身影仍然十分熟悉。他在医生身边坐下，知道医生注意到了自己，知道他选择不理会。他想着如何开口。

普利下流的笑容在他眼前一闪而过。“他离婚了，所以用上你全部的‘伎俩’把他带回来，”他的CMO说。“我知道你们通常会说什么，更先进的技术？更广阔的平台？更优厚的福利？相信我，这些都不管用。你得更有创意一点。”也许不该说是他的CMO，考虑到眼下派克的身份只是招募官而已。他仍然是舰长，但这个军衔名不副实，因为他的船正在重建中，而在重建完成之前他都必须留在地面上。这次“休假”不是永久性的，但很难不把它视作一次惩罚。不是在他挣扎了整整六年之后仍然被罚下场时。

所以，同事。派克仍然不确定他的同事是在开玩笑还是来真的，但他确实在尽自己所能，盘点着所有可能的话术。他凭印象从最可能的薄弱点切入：“乔安娜怎么样了？”

麦考伊果然转过头来。他眼中的金色斑块一如六年前的清晨所见，让人耳目一新。派克感觉到他的皮肤紧绷，仿佛有无数微小的气泡在其下雀跃。他继续控制着自己的呼吸，进而控制情绪。

麦考伊什么都没察觉到，他仅仅是皱着眉问：“你怎么知道——噢，有人告诉你的，对吧？”

他的声音变得粗糙了一些，也许是前几杯酒的作用，也许是这段糟糕的日子。派克留下一个不置可否的微笑，没有告诉他在未探索的某处星域中自己的灵光一现。乔安娜这个名字带着微弱的欣喜流淌过他的思绪，让他在接下去的几天中都脚步轻盈。他告诉了普利这件事，维持着链接仍然存在的假象，但当他和医生近在咫尺，他却仍然无法感觉到麦考伊的任何情绪，派克真切地意识到在他的思维中只剩下链接的残骸。

“和她母亲在一起？”派克追问道。

麦考伊灌了口酒。“你都知道了还问什么？”他恼火地问。恼火是派克从他紧缩的眉头和向下沉去的嘴角中读出来的情绪。他几乎觉得失落，但他把这些情绪推开。“所以，你失去了家庭，失去了工作，你一个人在这里喝酒所以我假设你也没有多少朋友。接下来你打算怎么办？”

“怎么，”麦考伊极尽挖苦之能事，“现在你突然关心起来了？”

我一直关心。派克咽下这句像极了谎言的真话。“你知道我为什么在这里。”

“我知道，”麦考伊哼了一声。“挺有趣的，在所有人中他们派你来。在你之后有两年我甚至不敢在夜行时抬头。”

派克深知如何做个混蛋。“两年以后呢？”

“我调整了班次避免夜行，”麦考伊挑眉，挑衅地看向他。

“但你不怕直视我，”派克脱口而出。

现在麦考伊另一条眉毛也挑了起来。“什么？”

“你说过我的眼睛像晴天的星星，”派克说。别再说他不听CMO的话了，普利，他绝对用上了压箱底的“伎俩”。

麦考伊瞪圆了眼睛，压低眉毛，那实在是个滑稽的表情。“那他妈是个比喻句，”他嘶嘶地说，“你个操蛋的白痴。”他移开视线，脸孔比一分钟前更红。派克低声笑起来。

麦考伊喝完了杯中的酒。“停下。”

“停下什么？”

“笑。”麦考伊转过来，抬手在派克面前画了个圈。“我以为我只是没有经验，但我现在可以确定你不是真的想笑。这很恶心。”

派克一时无言以对。麦考伊站起身来，派克跟着他离开酒吧。即使是在佐治亚，夜晚的风也带着丝丝凉意。派克注意到麦考伊确实是低着头走路的。

“你还在那上面吗？”麦考伊突然说，派克慢了半拍反应过来麦考伊指的是太空。“是，”他说，没有提及他的“休假”。“疯了，”麦考伊嘟囔说，“没有一个人发现你的情绪平稳得不正常吗？”

派克无法不为他的敏锐感到骄傲，但他不打算承认这一点。“这是标准训练。”

麦考伊瞪了他一眼，带着被冒犯的恼火神情。“标准训练个屁，”他拉长了声音，“我知道那一整套控制情绪和思维的狗屎，我经历过，好吧？但你……”他低下头去，仿佛在琢磨着如何组织语言，而派克终于开始感觉到麦考伊，他的思维轻柔地包裹着派克，无疑在探测他的思维，但却完全不像标准评估中冷冰冰的窥探。更像是一个热水澡。

麦考伊收回思绪时派克真的感到了寒冷。

“我每年要评估一次，”派克试图让自己听起来轻松一点，“你是在暗示你比星联的专业人士更优秀吗？”

“他们又不知道你的精神世界有多受损，”麦考伊说，他收住脚步。“我很惊讶你还没有精神分裂；在你问之前，是的，我知道精神分裂的人的思维是什么样的。别再跟着我了。”

派克慢慢走过他，停在路灯下。“至少让我说完我该说的话。”

“啊，”麦考伊翻了个白眼，“更先进的技术，更广阔的平台，更优厚的福利，还有什么？噢，让我们跳过离我的哨兵更近这一条，因为他并不想要这样。来吧，有创意一点。”

“你不会刚好认识一位普利医生吧？”

“不，他是谁？”

那就是医生共有的特质了，派克决定。“如果你加入的话我会接受精神治疗。”

麦考伊慢慢地伸长脖子。在他有所动作之前派克先行注意到了肌肉的细微走势，明知肢体接触能极大地加强情绪感知能力，但他没动弹，任由麦考伊被手背贴上自己额头。“你是不是烧糊涂了——”

这是个坏主意。  
__

_一个非常、非常坏的主意。_

_但它感觉如此之好。_

_即使失重感和恐惧攥紧了他，即使他重新滑进暗无天日的寂静中，即使如此。_

_他收紧手臂，立刻得到了回应。他习惯性地张开屏障。他是第一次尝试保护两个人，细碎的负面情绪不断地渗入他撑开的屏障，但这已经足够好了，足够他鼓足勇气睁开眼睛，望进这片虚无中唯一的亮色，望进一碧如洗的天空中，望见穹顶下无声崩塌的世界，被肆虐的废墟中无数人号哭着奔走，却仍然被炮火吞噬殆尽，但那仍然是一个世界。重力抓住了他，风裹挟着他向其中坠落/飞翔。_

_**他感觉到风从指缝中拂过，那是这个世界中第一缕宁静。** _

__

麦考伊惊醒过来，愣愣地看着后退了一步的派克。

“你真的需要精神治疗，”他下意识地说。

派克的表情没有泄露任何思绪。他的嘴角抽动了一下，似乎是打算露出一个笑容，但又放弃了。“我会的，”舰长说，突然间看起来无比柔和。“最后一件事？”

麦考伊一挑眉毛，示意他有话快说。

“你没有去星联更新精神链接状态，”那个片刻过去了，现在派克恢复了一切尽在掌控的状态，“无论何时你决定更新，我会尽力配合你的时间。” 

麦考伊愕然，看着派克转身朝他们刚刚离开的酒吧走去。 _刚才发生了什么？_

_早该知道我只能带来麻烦。_

麦考伊睁大了眼睛。这绝对不是他的想法。他看了看自己的手。他一直以为链接已经断了个彻底，但现在这是什么？

他能感觉到思维深处鼓荡的风有一个模糊的方向。 _我们需要谈谈。_ 他试着将自己的思绪传递过去。他等了片刻，又加了一句。 _你欠我的。_

这让派克停了下来。

_我已经经历过一次断开链接的痛苦了。_

麦考伊遥遥地望着派克。他不太确定自己是不是在直视对方的眼睛，但他莫名地相信他们正在对视，就像他莫名地知道派克在犹豫当哪种混蛋才能控制损害。

_别当个混蛋。过来，我们谈谈。_

他看着派克向自己走来。“越是使用链接，它就会越强壮，断开时也会越痛苦。”派克说，“你不会想要那样的。”

“我自己可以决定我想要怎样，该死的。”麦考伊粗暴地说。派克偏了偏头，“那么，你想要什么？”他问，语气却暗示着并不期望答案。

麦考伊张了张嘴。实话是，他不知道。

“我不知道，”麦考伊说。

派克露出一个了然的神情。“但是，”麦考伊竖起食指，“我想要断开链接的时候会通知你的。”

派克叹了口气，但明智地没再说什么。“搭载新生的穿梭机在四天后0800从河滨码头出发，别错过了。”他伸出手，“欢迎，麦考伊医生。”

麦考伊慢慢地皱起脸来。“这是不是，”他抱起手臂，“你刚才是不是给我下套了？”

派克看起来足够无辜，足够让麦考伊知道答案多半是肯定的。他不得不深深吸了口气，才能继续维持一贯的屏障。“你个混蛋，”他握住派克的手匆匆摇了摇，“我会报复回来的。”

派克笑了起来，露出牙齿。“我期待那一天。”

麦考伊看着自己的手，然后看着派克的手，然后看向派克的眼睛。这大概是他第一次从派克这里感受到轻快的情绪。他感受着复苏的链接填充着他从来没有意识到的空洞，他得以用全新的方式感受身周的世界，它被打碎成细腻的颗粒又重新组合起来，而他对其中每一粒都了若指掌。他知道风从哪个方向吹来，知道灯光中掺杂着微弱的老化的黄色，而眼前的人被包裹在劣质波本和旅店香皂的气味中。一切都非常好。

“到时再见，”派克缓慢地说。麦考伊看着他极其缓慢地抽回手，以同样的缓慢点了头。“再见。”

他们还有很长，很长的时间去厘清哪些是谁的思绪。


End file.
